1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component mounting method for mounting an electronic component having protruded leads on a substrate by a mounting head and an electronic component mounting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a component mounting line for producing an electronic substrate by mounting an electronic component on a substrate, various kinds of components are mounted on the substrate by an electronic component mounting apparatus. For these components, there is a surface mounting component such as a small chip-type component and a QFP which is to be soldered to an electrode surface of a circuit substrate. Otherwise, there is an insertion component such as a power transistor and a connector component which has leads protruded for connection and is mounted by inserting a lead into a mounting hole formed in the circuit substrate. A supply form of the insertion component in the electronic component mounting apparatus varies depending on component types. In a case where the component is supplied in a fallen-down attitude by being stored in a tray and the like, in a case where the component is supplied in a vertical attitude in a manner in which a plurality of the electronic components are connected by taping, and the like, the supply attitudes of the component are different by the component type.
In a case where the insertion component is supplied in the fallen-down attitude, since the insertion component is required to change the attitude to a stand-up attitude prior to mounting of the insertion component on the substrate, a component inserter including a function of changing the attitude of the insertion component from the fallen-down attitude to the stand-up attitude has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-23641). In a prior art example indicated in Patent Literature, a component holding hand for holding the component is configured as a link mechanism having two arms for pinching and gripping the component, and an suction device for sucking the component. The component holding hand handles the component and then the attitude of the component taken out from a component supply device is changed from the fallen-down attitude to the stand-up attitude.